


reception

by guesso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Found Family, Implied Megop, M/M, rodimus and bumblebee as brothers, rodimus as megop kid but raised by ratchet, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: Drift, sadly, isn't in this first portion, but you do get plenty of Rodimus and Bee letting Ratch know they love him during the post-bonding ceremony reception/ dance. Simple found family fluff. Eventually I'll write the Dratchet portion of this.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Ratchet & Rodimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	reception

"Might as well be blood-related to Prime anyway considering these two left feet, heh" Bumblebee smiled meekly, following Ratchet's lead, both their fields tingling with amusement. Thankfully the medic had shortened the strides that composed the old-fashioned formal dance to help compensate for Bee's shorter stature and lack of coordination. It wasn't that Bee was lacking grace or fluidity - the scout was well aware of his frame and its abilities - but a dancefloor was no SpecOps mission, and he really, literally, hadn't danced this dance before. He had the suspicion that a few steps were also being skipped over, and with so many optics on them (albeit ones of friends and those he considered family), he was grateful for Ratchet's foresight. 

Lack of familiarity with the choreography wasn't the only reason behind churning tanks and a jittery field. He'd never been particularly good at starting spark-to-spark conversations, but Primus below, he had to spit out at least some of what had been tumbling around his processor the past week. 

"Ratchet, I know I'm not gonna be able to fully put into words how grateful I am for, just, everything, but I'm gonna try" Bee sucked in a deep vent and averted his gaze (bad dance etiquette for sure, but he knew Ratchet didn't have any qualms; only peace and happiness radiated in his field) "After you and Optimus found me and started taking care of me, I really felt, I dunno, seen? Heard? I felt like a person; like more than just my designation. Like someone worth caring about. You gave me so much and I know I've been a huge pain in your aft more times than I can count but I'm so … grateful to have been raised by you. I couldn't have had a better carer," risking a quick look up at Ratchet's face, he was met with ever so slightly moistened optics and a proud smile. It was one thing for both of them to know that's how they saw each other, and another thing to break the millions-year unspoken vow to never call Ratchet his dad, to borrow the Earth term. His own field was quickly enveloped in love and care normally simmering quietly below other emotions in Ratchet's field, now full and warm. Matching the warmth with his own, Bee pressed on, "You deserve to be cared for too, Ratch. I'm so glad you and Drift have each other. And I'm glad to have you both as family." He gave a small smile and squeezed the hand he was being led by. 

At the moment Ratchet finally got out a very hushed but earnest "thank you," a certain speedster came up behind Bumblebee, poking with both field and finger. 

"Alright short stack, quit hoggin' the man of the hour. You're not the only one that gets in on this traditional mumbo jumbo," Rodimus cut in from Bee's left, allowing him just a moment more to give Ratchet's hand one last squeeze before returning to the watching crowd of guests. 

Rodimus quickly fell into Bee's former position, following Ratchet's lead as steps were added back in and they circled the floor. 

"For someone that's never seemed too into Earth customs, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Rodimus started with a grin, knowing full well that Ratchet had deliberately included this portion of parent/child dance (even if it was a little backwards, since normally the parent wasn't the one getting married) for the opportunity to be close to his, well, "sons". Rodimus had always known the gruff, grouchy exterior was just there to keep the soft old man from hurting too bad. It was definitely nice to see him this happy again, and to feel his field wrap around him like when he was just a sparkling. 

"That certainly seems to be happening more and more, lately." Ratchet said with a crooked smile. Rodimus had to agree; the medic had been a lot less gruff and short with the crew (unless absolutely necessary), and goo-goo eyes honeymoon phase of being in love aside (not that either Ratchet or Drift were really outwardly mushy but Roddy did love to tease them), Ratchet had really been making an effort to loosen up. 

"Yeah that heart-eyes dopey glow is a good look on you, Ratch. I'm … glad you went after him." Rodimus looked down, knowing full well the only reason Drift had left the Lost Light was at his order. Guilt and regret bubbled up in his field but he clamped down on it, smoothing it back over with ease, and leveled his gaze at Ratchet. That earned him a squint and a probing feeling that definitely screamed  _ we need to talk about that eventually _ but Rodimus avoided it with a shrug and signature carefree (for when you're full of cares, actually, but need to keep going) smile, "Hey now this is a party, right? Or at least it's gonna be once we bust out the drinks, huh?" He gestured loosely with the hand that was being held to guide him through the steps.

"For the record, Rodimus, I am glad things turned out the way they did, even if how we all got here was. Less than ideal."

"Yeah, well. Story of our lives am I right?" Rodimus' browplates pushed together, his expression becoming pensive. "Listen, Ratchet, I know you probably just suffered through a bunch of mush with Bee, so I'll try and keep this short for your sake," an easy lie they both allowed, continuing through the motions they'd practiced, "I have a knucklehead for a sire and an idiot for a carrier. Even if they would've stayed together or been on the same side or whatever, I don't think they would've done as good a job with me as you did. I really appreciate everything you've done for all of us. After suffering through all that mess I'm just. Really glad you finally get your star-crossed lovers ending. You more than deserve to be happy and I'm. So glad that you chose to keep me in your life." He gave a sigh, pausing to search for words, "I can't even begin to imagine being in your position. I get ride or die, bros for life, but the whole. Raising a kid you have no obligation to from a millenia-long unrequited love situation, aside from the fact that that kid is the product of unrequited lover and bastard you hate. I just. I was so difficult. And you loved me anyway. I grew up being frustrated at the fact that Optimus never showed that he loved me and not getting why that was so upsetting, but I knew I always had you. Screw them, you've always been my actual dad."

_ Ah, frag the formalities _ . With a sharp intake that was definitely not cover for the fact that he might cry, he took his hand from Ratchet's and wrapped his arms around the medic, resting his helm in the crook of Ratchet's neck. "I really love you, ya grouchy old man. Congrats and all that" 

Stunned arms wrapped themselves around the speedster along with his warm, loving field. It wasn't like any of this was news, but he hadn't expected Rodimus to explicitly address it. Already between him and Bumblebee, Ratchet had experienced quite the gambit of emotions - and he hadn't even gotten to dance with his newly bonded yet. 

"I love you too, you pain in my aft. Always have, always will." He squeezed Rodimus tightly, then held him away at arm's length. "I'm more than happy to have you as family, and proud to call you my son." 

At that, Rodimus couldn't do more than give a watery smile and something of a sigh-laugh.   
  



End file.
